


The Beautiful Stretch of Ten Life Changing Minutes

by innietype



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee Shops, Fluff, Half chat fic, Im Projecting, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, happy late birthday minho, i almost passed out while editing this fun story, its set in a small town in america, jeongin uses neopronouns, minho is an entrepreneurship major
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innietype/pseuds/innietype
Summary: Minho's dream always seemed so far out of reach.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung/Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix/Lee Minho/Seo Changbin/Yang Jeongin, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Everyone, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Stray Kids Ensemble, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Poly OT8, Stray Kids Ensemble/Everyone, Stray Kids Ensemble/Stray Kids Ensemble
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55





	The Beautiful Stretch of Ten Life Changing Minutes

HOLY FUCKING SHIT

OMG OMFG

_jinnie_

bro you good?

_jisung_ _💕_

HES TEXTING IN ALL CAPS RUN

_ex-husband >:(_

lmao Minho why

the hell r u screaming

MY LETTER CAME IT CAME

_baby innie_

jfc chill

_jinnie_

what letter

_sunshine lix_ _☀_

What’s going on I just got here 👀

MY LETTER FROM UPENN

THE ONE THAT’S GONNA TELL ME IF

I GOT INTO GRAD SCHOOL OR NOT

_ex-husband >:(_

OH SHIT

_jisung_ _💕_

oh.

_sunshine lix_ _☀_

OMG THAT’S HUGE KSJDJFJD

IK IT IS IM FREAKING OUT

_baby innie_

did you open it yet???

NO WAY I CAN’T OPEN IT FUCK

_old guy_

HOLD ON IM ALMOST HOME

DON’T YOU DARE OPEN IT WITHOUT ME

_jinnie_

NO FAIR I WANNA BE INCLUDED

WAIT UNTIL I GET BACK

_ex-husband >:(_

aren’t you at work tho?

_jinnie_

yeah but i wanna be included :(((

this isn’t fair my shift doesn’t

end for so longggg

_baby innie_

hyunjin do your mf job

_sunshine lix_ _☀_

Sorry Hyunjin :/

_old guy_

I’m pulling into the lot Minho wait for me

ok…

_ex-husband >:(_

you good Minho?

yeah i’m just nervous

what if i don’t get in

_sunshine lix_ _☀_

Ofc you will!! You’re literally

the smartest person any of us know

_baby innie_

he’s right you’ve worked

your ass off for this

idk

this has been my dream since I was 10

literally since I was fucking 10

_jisung_ _💕_

ik Minho it will work out

_ex-husband >:(_

jisung are YOU ok?

_jisung_ _💕_

yeah

chan just walked in

_binnie bunny_

what is going on omg?

i have like 40 texts

_baby innie_

minho got his letter from grad school

_jinnie_

MINHO I SAID DON’T OPEN IT

WITHOUT ME GOD

you’re at work??

what am i supposed to do about it

_jinnie_

come here u dumbass

_old guy_

Hell no, I’m not going anywhere when I

literally just got back to the apartment

_sunshine lix_ _☀_

Wait I wanna be there

Can you pick Innie and me up?

_old guy_

Lix I’m not driving to the café forget it

_sunshine lix_ _☀_

Chan… :(

_jinnie_

:(((

_baby innie_

:’(

_old guy_

Rly, u too Jeongin?

it’s working

i can see him giving in

_old guy_

Ur supposed to be on my side Minho

Where r u two anyways

_sunshine lix_ _☀_

We’re at the boba place

Up by the education building

_old guy_

…Fine

But we’re taking Minho’s car

_jinnie_

YAYYY

_sunshine lix_ _☀_

YAY thank you Chan <333

_old guy_

What about the rest of u tho?

_binnie bunny_

i have class at like 3 so we gotta hurry

but yeah i can drive there

_jisung_ _💕_

i’m at home right now…

_old guy_

!?!?

Ur house is like 20 minutes

out I don’t wanna drive that far

_baby innie_

we can’t have jisung

being the only one left out tho

_old guy_

:///

Ur right

_binnie bunny_

i can get him chan im driving rn

_old guy_

Thanks bin

What about Seungmin?

_jisung_ _💕_

thanks binnie <3

_binnie bunny_

np babe

_baby innie_

get a room

also where is seungmin

i’m p sure he’s in class rn

_jinnie_

minnieeeee answer ur texts

_baby innie_

are you trying to get fired?

_jinnie_

NO i’m trying to get min to answer

i j had a free minute jeez ur ruthless

_sunshine lix_ _☀_

Seungminnnn look at ur phone

_ex-husband >:(_

sorry i had to pay attention

i don’t get out for another 10

minutes but afterwards i’m free

where r u?

_ex-husband >:(_

the english building

_sunshine lix_ _☀_

Ohh that’s close to us

Chan can probably pick u up too

he’s driving rn

but he says you 3 are gonna

have to squeeze in the backseat

if he’s picking up all of you

_baby innie_

why do the shortest get to sit up front

_sunshine lix_ _☀_

LOL ae snapped

chan is literally the one driving

jeongin you don’t even know how to drive

_jisung_ _💕_

what’s your excuse then minho?

…

i’m panicking over my letter ha

valid excuse

_sunshine lix_ _☀_

:( It’ll be ok Min

No matter what we’re here for you

ik

we’re pulling up to the

boba place so hurry up

_baby innie_

we’re coming

* * *

Felix emerged from the shop with Jeongin in toe, a half-finished drink in his hand. They struggled getting past the small opening left by the double doors of Minho’s Honda Element, but eventually made it into the car. Shortly after Felix pulled the door shut his arms wrapped around Minho’s shoulders, bubble tea abandoned to a cup holder.

“Hey Minho.” His arms finally stilled, and Minho melted into their warmth. In the side view mirror Felix’s face appeared squished by the leather seat.

“Hey,” he sighed. His gazed traveled back to the letter in his hand, uneasiness once again bubbling up. A corner of it had been bent by his anxious fidgeting. His left hand was preoccupied resting underneath Chan’s; Minho thought it was better to be grateful for the limited mobility.

Chan smiled, directing his attention to Felix. “Sit down ‘Lix, we gotta get Seungmin now.” His hand detached from Minho’s and settled on the back of Felix’s head. Felix returned the gesture with a quick kiss to Chan’s lips and a peck on Minho’s cheek before sitting back.

A cheerful conversation was struck up by someone in the backseat as Chan turned onto a road in the direction of the English department. Minho was thankful for the distraction, though admittedly uninterested. Not because he didn’t care about what the pair had to say; his immediate thoughts were preoccupied by anxiety.

They only waited two minutes for Seungmin to get out of class. He slipped into the back with little effort, filling the seat behind Minho.

“How was class?” Felix asked.

“Good. Had a quiz, probably failed. Mostly good though.”

Chan looked at something in the rearview mirror. “I’m sure you did fine.”

It was a trip of trivial conversation. Minho kept his outward complacency, rarely participating in the dialogue. Chan broke their contact by placing both hands on the steering wheel, causing Minho to note his tense complexion. Most likely due to the busy street they were traveling. _That_ coupled with the chit-chat from the three youngest of their relationship created an environment unfavorable for concentrating.

The car slowed and Chan plunked his head down on the steering wheel. “We’ve hit like, _every_ red light since we left.” The traffic was _terribly_ bad—just Minho’s luck.

Seungmin spoke up. “It’s not that far, don’t worry.”

“Says the one who’s not driving,” Minho retorted, a small smile accompanying his soft words.

“You aren’t driving either!”

“But I’m in the front, so I have a front row seat to all the shitty driving out there.”

“Again, why _are_ you in the front? Tall people should get to sit up front.” Jeongin’s eyes didn’t leave aer phone as ae spoke, and before Seungmin or Minho could interject ae said, “Changbin just got to Jisung’s house, they’re on their way to the café.”

Chan heaved a long sigh. “Good to know.”

Minho was able to hear Hyunjin laughing with a coworker before he entered the café. The familiar voice mixed with a drifting mocha syrup aroma relieved the tension inside of him. The café was mostly unoccupied, typical for a Monday afternoon at 2:45 when most students were finishing up their last classes of the day. A couple of college-aged girls sat on the other side of the shop, but there were no other patrons.

Upon noticing their group, Hyunjin leaned over the drink bar, placing his chin in the palm of his hands, and beaming. “What can I getcha?”

“Nothing right now. We’re still waiting on Changbin and Jisung,” Seungmin said. Not the enthusiastic greeting Hyunjin probably wanted to hear. The group set up at a table close to the pickup counter and within talking distance of him.

He put his head down. “Ugh, where are they?” He whined.

“On their way. Bin said he picked up Jisung like, almost 10 minutes ago,” Jeongin stated, focused on aer phone once again.

He let out an exaggerated groan. “They’re gonna take _forever_."

“Really though, are you _trying_ to get fired?” Jeongin questioned. Aer tone sounded unamused, but ae was clearly mocking Hyunjin for his disinterest in his job. 

“Ryujin and I are cool! Plus, we’re not busy so it’s fine.” He shifted in his spot. “You guys should probably buy something though, so I don’t have to kick you out.”

Chan huffed a short laugh and slumped back in his chair. Felix grinned at him. “I’ll take a cookie then,” he told Hyunjin.

The next seven minutes were nerve-racking for Minho. His legs bounced as he stared into the table’s dark colored wood, gaze immovable. Seungmin and Chan sat next to him and seemed to have sensed his growing distress. Seungmin’s left hand linked with his underneath the table. On Chan’s side, a reassuring palm rested on his thigh. Jeongin looked up at Minho occasionally, giving him a little happy expression each time. Hyunjin and Felix’s spirited voices could be heard close by, giggling and arguing about whether Hyunjin would actually _let_ Felix pay for the cookie. Minho took it all in. It helped to settle the pool of restlessness swelling in his stomach. 

As soon as Changbin and Jisung walked in, the ground fell out from underneath him.

Jisung looked upset; distant and gloomy. Since everyone's attention was on Minho the others might not have been able to tell. But it was more than clear to him; perhaps because he'd been with Jisung the longest. What could've been bothering him? Surely, Changbin knew. Jisung pulled up a chair between Minho and Seungmin.

“You okay?” Minho whispered. He maintained blank eye contact and nodded.

“Wait for me!” Hyunjin shouted. “I’m taking my ten minutes.” Apron and all, he ran to their table, one arm immediately wrapping around Changbin’s shoulders.

All eyes turned to Minho and he froze. Seven expectant stares were waiting for him to open a letter which would basically decide his future. It was a bit uncomfortable, almost overwhelming.

Jeongin interrupted their shared stillness. “Are you gonna open it?”

Minho took a deep breath as his slow, hesitant hands emerged from under the table and picked up the letter. He gazed at the back of the envelope, where _Wharton School of the University of Pennsylvania_ made a statement in the corner. The surrealness made his head spin.

He flipped it over, observing the envelope, which he’d already ripped open at the apartment. He'd yet to read the contents inside, however. The more he thought about it, the more terrifying the possibility of rejection seemed. He was holding what could be his ideal future, but at the top of the ride he wasn’t prepared for the fall.

“I can’t,” he murmured.

The silence that followed was short-lived and nothing short of defeating. “What’s wrong baby?” Changbin asked, offering a concerned look.

Minho sighed. “I know I’ve said this a million times but what if I don’t get in?” He continued after a pause. “I mean, I’ve worked for this for so long but its always felt like a pipe dream. I never even imagined I’d have a chance to apply. It’s just so hard to imagine things are gonna work out in my favor. Plus, I’m gonna be at least two years younger than all the other applicants. What would they want me for?”

Another wave of quiet surrounded the group. He was so tired of the awkward atmosphere.

“Lee Minho.” Everyone’s direction redirected to Jisung. His tone was unwavering as he spoke, “I have known you since I was ten, and you’re the most determined little shit I’ve ever met.” Some of the tension dissipated and a few smiles were exchanged. Jisung continued, “No matter what, that’s never changed. And I honestly can’t believe you don’t see how insanely smart and talented you are because it’s all hidden by this fear of not being enough, and it honestly annoys the shit out of me sometimes!” He probably didn’t mean to shout. “My heart dropped when you told us you got that letter, because I had no doubt—and I _still_ have no doubt that you got accepted because how _couldn't_ they take you. You're the smartest person in this damn university and you've achieved so many things as an undergrad that I couldn't even dream of. Besides that, you’re graduating two years early!" He gazed down. "And I’m scared for the future because I really don’t want you to leave. But that doesn’t mean I don’t believe in you because I _always_ have.”

Minho stared. What Jisung said had confused him, but some of the fear had subsided. “You give me too much credit.”

“You don’t give yourself enough credit, now open the damn thing.”

He slipped it out of the envelope. His thumbs rested on the middle panel of the trifold; the top still bent over. He took in another breath, unfolding the letter. As his eyes focused on the inked letters, he began reading.

The rest of his company was desperately searching for any change in his countenance; anything that might indicate what the outcome was. But he remained completely unchanged. His eyes carefully moved from side to side, absorbing the information in each line.

When the tension got to be too much, Hyunjin exclaimed, “What’s it say?!”

Minho paused, scanning the top once more before looking up. “I got in.”

A moment of silence passed before the commotion broke. “Really?” Chan said.

“Yeah.”

Hyunjin rounded the table in seconds, pulling him into a hug. Minho stood up to meet him, returning the gesture immediately and smiling into his shoulder. “I’m so proud of you. I’m so, _so_ proud you have no idea.”

He shut his eyes and basked in the relief and security he felt. “Thank you Jinnie.”

A pair of arms circled his waist and a head rested on his right shoulder. “Congratulations, sweetheart,” Chan said. It made Minho melt.

They separated, and he was yanked into a hug by Felix and Jisung. The latter looked a bit teary eyed. “Hey, I’m not going anywhere right now, okay? And even when I do, it’s only a few hours away.” He cupped Jisung’s face and pressed a kiss to his lips.

“I know, I’m really happy for you Minho.” He smiled.

Felix was beaming. His energy excited something in Minho, and he responded to it with a wide smile. “I love you, and I’m so glad your dream came true,” Felix said.

_God_ , Minho felt so lucky. So inconceivably lucky. The letter wasn’t even the half of it.

He settled on saying, “I love you, too.”

Seungmin made his way into Minho’s hold as soon as the opportunity was available. He appeared a bit emotional himself, like Jisung had been. He buried his face into Minho’s shoulder and sighed, “I’m really happy for you.”

“Don’t say it like that, it sounds too sad. It’s not like I’m leaving forever. I’ll visit whenever I can, I promise.” He laughed.

“Okay…” Seungmin’s soft voice trailed off. Minho reaffirmed his promise with a kiss on the cheek.

Changbin pulled him in for a hug with a pat on the back. “You’re gonna be late to class you know,” Minho began.

“Screw it, I’d rather be with you.”

“Maybe you should care a little more about those things.”

“I’m not aiming for Ivy League unfortunately…” he trailed. “Oh my God, you’re Ivy League now. How prestigious.” Minho countered with a weightless punch to his shoulder, which was met with high-pitched protest.

Jeongin went in for a lively embrace. “You’re not sad Innie?” Minho teased.

“Hm… I’m sad we’ll have one less person to drive us places.” Minho drew away from the hug but Jeongin reeled him back in, uttering words of apology and praise.

They attracted the attention of the two girls in the corner, and of Ryujin, but were undisturbed by it. Hyunjin’s ten-minute break fleeted by in whispers of love and affirmation. Changbin and Jisung left together while Hyunjin stayed to finish his shift. On the car ride home, Jeongin sat up front—much to aers delight—swapping seats with Minho. Felix let him have bites of the cookie he (or possibly Hyunjin) bought at the café.

At the apartment that evening, neither Chan nor Hyunjin failed to remind him of his accomplishment. Affection floated around him in a permanent state, sustained by loving touches, warm words, and meaningful text messages. They told him how proud they were until he _should_ have been sick of hearing it, but he wasn’t. He could never tire of it; all he could be was grateful to them for being supportive. His life was moving in an unexpected, yet favorable direction. He wondered, if they hadn’t all been together, or if they decided against meeting in that coffee shop that afternoon, would he still have received such an idealistic outcome? It’s unlikely the words in the letter would've changed, but Minho can’t help thinking so. The moment was _too_ perfect. It was an occurrence that defied logic and even the rational Lee Minho might deem it to have imbedded magic somewhere. But that beautiful stretch of ten minutes was above all, unforgettable.

**Author's Note:**

> welp. that wasn’t great but, it’s ok. i didn’t put much work into revising it since it was just a short oneshot. n e ways, i’m thinking of making a twitter au based on these characters which would take place before this fic. if you think that’s a good idea follow me on [ twitter](https://twitter.com/intent/user?screen_name=innietype)! also scream at me on [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/innietype) ty for reading <3


End file.
